If You See Him
by aglowingstar
Summary: Ron and Hermione had the perfect relationship... until one fateful night. Now Harry is stuck in the middle of their plight and wants to help, but the two of them are too stubborn to help themselves. *no good at summaries, please read and review!*


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or "If You See Him." The great J.K. and Reba do, respectively.

Author's Note: This is a story with a song set in the background for effect. The song is a duet, so the woman's part will be in _plain italics_, the man's part in **bold**, and when both are speaking/singing, it will be in _**bold italics**_. ) I hope you enjoy, and please review!

_If You See Him_

Hermione sighed as she pushed her shopping cart around the grocery store. She was just grabbing random things off the shelf and throwing them in the cart without even looking at the labels. She didn't much care what she had to eat. In fact, if she didn't know she couldn't live without food, she probably wouldn't eat at all.

She had felt this way for about a month, ever since Ron moved out. Nothing held any satisfaction for her anymore. Her whole world had fallen apart. She used to love to cook. Now, whenever she started to make something, the only thing she could think is "Ron really liked this dish." When that happened, she usually just threw something in the microwave and was done with it. She didn't even enjoy teaching Charms at Hogwarts anymore. She had lost her interest in everything, and she didn't see a light at the end of the tunnel. She remembered the night he left like it was yesterday, yet she still couldn't remember exactly what had started the fight. It started as a small disagreement, and ended in Ron packing his things and storming out.

After that night, they talked about it, and decided breaking up was the best thing. Ron moved back to the Burrow and Hermione stayed in the apartment they had shared. They hadn't spoken since. Hermione thought they had made the right decision at the time, but now, she was absolutely miserable without him. But she could never go back on the decision they had made. Ron was probably happier than ever without her anyway.

She was so lost in thought, she wasn't even watching where she was going, and as she turned the corner, she was pulled out of her thoughts by the crash of her cart against another.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sor—" Before she could finish, she realized who she had run into. "Harry!" she cried, running around her cart, and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hermione!" he said, laughing. "Good to see you too!" he said, laughing a bit as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She didn't say anything, just stood there enveloped in the arms of her best friend. She hadn't realized how she'd missed him. Her eyes filled with hot tears, and she tightened her arms around him.

Harry sensed her emotion, and he pulled back a little to look at her face. "Hermione, are you okay?"

She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "I'm fine, Harry, it's just, I haven't seen you in awhile and I've missed you!" she replied, sounding too happy. Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. "Anyway, how have you been, Harry? How's everything going?" she asked, finally letting go of him.

"Well, everything is good. Work is good, Ginny is doing well too," he said.

"Good, I'm really glad to hear it. We must get together more often, I shouldn't feel like crying at the supermarket because I haven't seen you in so long!" she said, speaking truth. Harry laughed.

"Hermione, how are you?" he asked concernedly.

"Oh, ya know. I'm okay," she said, shuffling her feet. She so badly wanted to ask how Ron was doing, but didn't know if she could form the words.

_If you see him, tell him I wish him well_

_How am I doing? Well, sometimes it's hard to tell_

She looked down, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Harry, how's Ron? We haven't spoken since… well, you know…" she trailed off.

"Ron is doing alright. But Hermione… he…" Harry started, but didn't finish, looking down as if remembering a prior conversation.

"He what, Harry?" she pressed.

"Nothing. Look, Hermione, this isn't healthy. You two were friends for too long to let this happen. I can take one look at you and tell you're miserable without him," he said, taking her hand in his.

"Harry, you don't know what you're talking about…" she said, her eyes filling with tears. She took a deep breath and they flowed down her cheeks.

"Yes, I do. Those tears say it all," he said, wiping one away with his thumb.

_I still miss him more than ever_

_But please don't say a word_

_If you see him._

_If you see him._

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but found she couldn't. Harry was right. She was a wreck without him. She stepped forward into Harry's arms and began to sob, right there in the pasta aisle.

"Shhh, 'Mione, it's alright. Please don't cry," he said, stroking her hair, not paying attention to the passerby staring at them.

"Oh, Harry. You're right. I miss him… I miss him so much. I want him back, but it's too late. There's no going back, no matter how much I love him," she sobbed, her sobs muffled into his sweater.

"What do you mean it's too late? You don't know that for sure, you haven't talked to Ron," he said, biting his tongue. He knew more than she thought he did, but it wasn't his place…

"No, Harry, and I'm not going to. And you have to promise me you won't either," she said, resolve in her voice. She looked up into his green eyes. "Ron and I broke up, and that's all there is to it. We can't turn back time, we can't take back all the things we said to each other. Ron would never take me back, and I refuse to give myself false hope to cling to just to try to get through the day. Promise me, Harry James Potter," she said firmly.

Harry sighed, knowing he was in a bad situation. "Alright, alright, Hermione. I promise," he replied quietly.

"Thank you. You're the best, Harry. I'm so glad I saw you… At least now I might be able to begin to move on, since I know Ron is okay," she said. She checked her watch and jumped slightly. "Ah, I have to run, I have a meeting with Dumbledore in half an hour." She hugged him again.

Harry wanted so badly to tell Hermione the conversation he and Ron had had two days earlier… but it wasn't his place. As he hugged her goodbye and watched her walk away, his mind drifted 48 hours back in time, and he remembered what Ron had said…

**If you see her**

**Tell her I'm doing fine**

Harry watched Ron as he sat at his kitchen table, staring blankly into his cereal bowl. Harry shook his head angrily and snapped his fingers in front of Ron's face. Ron's eyes focused on Harry. He looked at his friend for half a second, then focused his eyes on his Cheerios again. Harry gritted his teeth and pulled Ron out of his chair by his pajama collar.

"Hey! What the hell, mate?!" Ron exclaimed, pulling out of Harry's grasp.

"Ron, I am sick and tired of watching you sit in misery! You have done nothing but sulk around here since you and Hermione broke up. You can't bear to tell your parents you left her, so you sit around my place all the time with this bad attitude, and I am fed up! You're miserable without her, and I'm sure she's miserable without you! Just swallow your damned foolish pride and tell her you're sorry!" Harry exclaimed, not holding anything back.

Ron just stood there, staring at Harry. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"She is not miserable without me… she told me when I left that she was glad I was out of her life," he said, sinking down on the couch.

"Oh, Ron, come off it. You know Hermione says things she doesn't mean when she gets angry… kind of like someone else I know…" he hinted, sitting next to Ron on the couch.

"How can you be sure? I can't go running back to her, I won't. I won't take the chance of getting my heart stepped on. It's already in pieces as it is. As much as I love her, Harry, I can't go back to her. I can't take the chance," he said, tears filling his blue eyes. He fought them as hard as he could, but they spilled over onto his freckled cheeks.

Harry sighed. "Ron, you're taking a chance by NOT going back to her! She loves you. You two were meant to be together and you know it. Please, do everyone a favor and tell her you still love her."

**And if you want to, say that I think of her from time to time**

**Ask her if she ever wonders where we both went wrong**

**If you see her**

Ron just looked at the floor.

"Look, do you even remember what the fight was about?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I remember.. I mean, how could I not remember the fight that ended it all?" Ron was stalling; he had no clue what the fight was about. That's how all their fights were—petty and ridiculous. How could they have let that one end everything?

"You don't have a clue, do you?" Harry asked, with a hint of a smile.

Ron shook his head. "Merlin, I have no idea. I don't even know… It's pathetic; I can't remember the argument that ruined my life," he said, putting his forehead in his open palms.

"See, Ron? You have to go to her.. make this right. If you don't, I'm going to," Harry pressed, clapping Ron on the shoulder. Ron shook his head violently.

"No, Harry. I'm not going to do it. And you will not either," he looked up, his blue eyes wild. "Give me your word, Harry Potter," Ron said, his eyes boring into Harry's.

Harry sighed. This was the most impossible thing. He was sitting here, watching his best friend grieve over something that was most likely fixable, and he wouldn't let him help. He finally relented.

"Fine, Ron, I won't say anything to her if I see her. But you're going to regret this. Mark my words," Harry said, getting up and retreating to his bedroom.

Ron just leant back on the couch, lost in thought.

**Oh, I still want her**

_And I still need him so_

_**Oh I don't know why we let each other go**_

As Harry stood in the middle of the supermarket, watching Hermione retreating before him, he knew what he had to do. He knew a promise was a promise, and he knew he should keep the promises he made to his two dearest friends… but how could he when it was ruining their lives? He had to fix this. If they were too stubborn to do it, then it was up to him.

**If you see her**

**Tell her the light's still on for her**

Ron lie awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. What he wouldn't give to hold Hermione in his arms…

_Nothing's changed_

_Deep down the fire still burns, for him_

Hermione lie awake on the couch, a movie playing in the background on the television. As the words droned in one ear and out the other, all she could think of was the memory of lying with her head on Ron's chest… and how she longed to do so…just one more time.

Harry didn't waste any time putting his plan into action. The next afternoon, he turned his dining room into a cozy Italian bistro, with the help of a little magic. Ron was going to be out until around six o'clock, and Harry had called to invite Hermione over for dinner. He failed to mention that Ron would be there… Hermione was under the impression that Ron had moved back to the Burrow. This might be sneaky and it might be cliché, but it was the only thing Harry could think of that would most definitely get the two of them in the same place at the same time. Harry had told Hermione to get there at 5:30. It was now 5:27 and Hermione was never late. Harry lit the last candle on the table, and as he did so, he heard a _crack_ in the living room. He grinned and rubbed his palms together. _Showtime_, he thought.

He came into the living room to see Hermione standing in front of the fireplace, wiping soot off her black dress pants and crimson red blouse. She looked up at Harry and smiled. "Hello, Harry," she said, stepping to him and kissing his cheek.

He put his hand on her waist and kissed her cheek lightly. "Thanks for coming, 'Mione," he said casually.

"Oh, think nothing of it, thanks for having me!" she said, following him into the dining room. When she saw the room, she gasped. "This is gorgeous, Harry! All this for me?" she said, taking it all in.

"Yeah, I figured it might cheer you up. I know how you love Italian food, and I made your favorite: baked ziti," he said pointedly.

Hermione's heart leapt. Baked ziti was not only her favorite, it was Ron's favorite too. She felt a lump in her throat, but it was chased away as she heard another _crack _from the living room. Her brow furrowed as she looked at Harry first with confusion, then with stark realization.

"Harry James Potter, what have you done?" she asked, pointing a finger at him. Harry just shrugged.

"Who could that be?" he said, holding his hands out, palms up. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and as she heard footsteps behind her, she felt her anger fade into panic.

"Hey, Harry, I'm home, is that baked ziti I sme—" Ron's voice caught in his throat as he saw Hermione standing in front of him. She whirled around at the sound of his voice, and at the very sight of Ron's blue eyes, her own caramel ones filled with tears.

"Ron," she whispered simply.

"Hermione," he said, stepping toward her gingerly, as if she were about to lash out at him.

"Harry, would you excuse us?" she asked, without taking her eyes off Ron.

Harry swallowed. He couldn't tell if they were angry or not.

"Absolutely, I'll just go, uh, take care of some business," he mumbled, and made his way out of the dining room.

After he left, Hermione and Ron stood in silence, staring at each other. Neither one knew exactly what to say.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Ron, I'm just going to say it. I know I am probably going to regret it because I'm sure I'm just wasting my breath. But I miss you. I miss you more than words can say, and I can't even function without you. Everything in the world makes me think of you, I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even shower without thinking of you. Breaking up was a giant mistake and I can't believe we let one little fight end everything we worked so hard to build and Merlin, I know I'm babbling but I can't help it, I just can't stop talking because if I stop talking my mouth is going to find something better to do and I don't know if you want that or not and it's all I wanna—" and before she knew it, Ron was kissing her with fiery passion. She gasped against his lips and melted into his arms.

When they finally drew the kiss to a close, Hermione looked up at him from under her eyelids. It was Ron's turn to speak.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I miss you too… I should have come back the moment I stepped out the door. We fight. We've always fought and we're always going to fight. That's one of the beauties of our relationship. We fight about the stupidest things, but we also have our laughter, our love, our passion, our life together. I wasn't ready to give that up, and I never will be, Hermione. I love you, and I will never, ever stop," he said, kissing her again.

Harry chose that moment to come back into the room. "Are you two furious with me?" he asked.

Their kiss broke as they stared at him.

"Only for interrupting our make-up snogging session!" Ron said, punching Harry on the shoulder.

Hermione grinned and disentangled herself from Ron's arms. "Oh Harry, not in the least… if it weren't for you, Ron and I would still be living our miserable lives apart. Thank you for being such a good friend and making us see how ridiculous we were being," she said, her voice cracking. Harry grinned.

"You're most welcome… if you two ever do something this stupid again, you better believe I am getting you back together before you even have the chance to miss each other," he said, laughing.

"Now that all is well, can we dig into that ziti?" Ron asked, putting his arm around Hermione's waist.

Harry smiled. "But of course!" he said, walking into the kitchen.

As Ron turned to follow, Hermione pulled his arm back around so he was looking down at her.

"I love you, darling… please don't ever leave me again. I can't live without you," she said, putting her hand on his cheek.

Tears filled his eyes. "And I cannot live without you. I will never leave you. I promise," he said, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back, and then tousled his red hair.

"We're lucky we have Harry to keep us from being stubborn asses," she said, laughing.

"Yeah, really… except I don't know that anything can keep you from being a stubborn ass," he teased, winking at her.

"Yeah, yeah… I learned from the best!" she exclaimed, shoving him a little. He grinned and shoved her gently against the wall, kissing her with a deep passion he thought he'd never feel again.

As she stood against the wall in his arms, the world fell in place again.

_**And even if it takes forever**_

_**Say I'll still be here**_

_If you see him_

**If you see her**

Fin

-R

I hope you liked it! Please, please review!!


End file.
